Such That It Ends
by Spamilla
Summary: Draco was given a present when he was eighteen, a lifetime companion called "Harry". Slight OCC, slight slash, slight fluff, slight sexual situations. Written for the Harry/Draco AU Ficfest on LJ.


**Pairing(s):** Draco/Harry, Lucius/Narcissa, hints of past Draco/Marcus  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some  
**Summary:**Draco was given a present when he was eighteen, a lifetime companion called "Harry".  
**Warnings:** Slight OCC, slight slash, slight fluff, slight sexual situations  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Beta(s):** Doctor Maximus and Ni

Draco was eighteen when he received him.

The blonde cocked a well-practiced, uncaring eye at the decoratively wrapped box that was bigger than he and placed in the middle of his game room. It was his birthday, and this box certainly wasn't in the shape of the motorbike that he wanted, nor was a game room the appropriate place to open one up. No, this most definitely didn't hold anything he could want, but, despite this, it was a rather large box, and he was certainly interested about what could have been held within it.

"Go on, Draco," his father ushered from the doorway, his voice peppered with excitement for his son to see what he had gotten him to celebrate the day of his birth.

Draco looked back at his parents. His father held out a hand, urging him to go to the box and see what his present was, as his other was lazily wrapped itself around his wife's thin waist. His mother stood, hands folded gently over her abdomen, an excited look adorning her features.

"It's not the motorbike. I don't care what it is." He pouted. He folded his arms and glared at the package before turning away from both his parents and the festively wrapped box.

"Draco! Don't be like that! We decided that the motorbike was too dangerous, so we got you something else that no one else has. It's something completely unique to you, dear," his mother said, appealing to the same sense of vanity that she shared with her son.

And, with her words working like a charm, Draco turned around and looked over his shoulder at the box once more. What could be in the box that no one else had? It made the teen wonder. And knowing that he'd eventually open the present anyway, he walked toward the box. His scowl was still in place as he reached forward, sliding his hand over the wrapping paper before running it to the top, sliding his fingers between the folds in the paper.

The aftermath of ripping through the paper and spreading it all around him left Draco speechless, his eyes locked on what was just beneath the paper.

Before him, in a decorative white-and-yellow box, was a man.

"What kind of joke is this?" Draco said, eyes wide as he glanced from the box to his parents. He pulled the box open and the tall, black-haired figure fell into his arms from within.

Jumping, a yelp coming from his throat, Draco knocked the slackened body off of him and he quickly crawled, backwards, to the far wall. The feel of the body's sable hair rubbing the tops of his hands echoed on his skin as he saw the almost sleep-like face of the man on the floor.

A laugh echoed from the doorway as Draco's face turned from horrified to angry, turning to face his parents.

"What's so funny? You've given me a body for my birthday?" the blonde spat, his chest heaving as he hurriedly pulled himself into a standing position. He couldn't help but press his back against the wall as his eyes looked over the motionless figure on the floor.

"Nonsense," Lucius muttered as he approached the body.

Draco watched cautiously as his father knelt down next to the tangle of arms and legs. He watched as Lucius pulled the other man up into his arms. The moment the man had the dead weight of the body cradled carefully in his arms, he opened the body's mouth and inserted his finger.

"Father!" Draco cried out as he reached his hand out as if to stop his father.

"Calm yourself, Draco!" his mother started, "I don't think you understand the gift we've given you."

Draco quickly turned his attention back to his father, the man's long ponytail now spilling over his shoulder. His attention was immediately grabbed whenever he saw a bit of movement in the body that lay in his father's arms.

"What is he?" the blonde asked, spellbound by the fact that the man he thought to be dead a moment ago appeared to be waking up.

"His name is Harry," his father said as he laid the dark-haired man back down on the floor. Draco couldn't help but notice the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he seemed to begin breathing. "And he's going to be your helper and your friend."

The second sentence caught Draco's attention. He was being given a robot to be his friend?

His eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. "A friend? You seem to think I'm so lonely that you had to buy me a friend?"

"Draco, Honey, we—"

"No!" he yelled, cutting his mother off and taking a shaking breath as he watched the man stand. He wasn't beautiful or anything. He looked _normal_. "I have friends! I don't need some robot to follow me around!"

"Crabbe and Goyle and the other riff-raff that you hang around with hardly count as friends, Draco. Besides, no one else has one. This is a completely unique gift. I guarantee it."

Draco looked over Harry's form. From the burgundy sweater that rested over his chest to the black slacks and dress shoes, Draco could tell that he had been tailored to be his other half. He looked like the complete opposite of him. From hair color to skin tone. Hell, he even wore glasses.

"I don't want a robot—"

"Android," his mother ventured, correcting him.

"Whatever! Android, robot, I don't want it. Take it back and get me the motorbi—"

"It's nice to meet you, Draco."

Draco shut his mouth and looked at the figure. It was standing before him with a smile on his features. It was almost hard to believe what his parents said, that it was actually a machine that was standing before him. He looked so real.

"Don't be rude, Draco. Introduce yourself to Harry."

Again, the blonde's eyes looked over the dark, ratty hair of the machine before him. From the wide grin it was giving him, Draco could see that even his teeth weren't perfect. He frowned and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to play these games with a doll, no matter how lifelike he was.

"Hi, Harry," he said flatly. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Harry chuckled and reached out his hand, which Draco reluctantly took, shaking it carefully. He took in immediately how real his skin felt beneath his own. If it weren't for the fact that he had saw his father boot him up only moment ago, Draco would've believed that it was a real man before him.

Pulling his hand away, Draco looked to his parents. "Why is he so normal-looking? I mean, he doesn't look like a robot. Aren't they supposed to be handsome or something?"

Before either parent could answer, Harry huffed. "You don't think I'm handsome?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I didn't mean it like that, I—"

The blonde's eyes widened when Harry turned away, obviously hurt.

"He's one-of-a-kind, Draco. We made sure that he was as top-of-the-line as money could buy. He can see, hear, feel, touch, and smell. He can even think for himself. He's practically real." His father walked over to Harry and clapped his back. Harry winced and caught himself from falling. "He's very sophisticated."

Draco looked the man over again. He imagined for a moment going out in public with this thing, telling people that he was actually a robot. No one would believe him. He looked too lifelike.

"People are going to talk if I start walking around with him. It'll look strange, don't you think? Having someone follow me around and then telling him that he's just a robot?"

Lucius nodded and smiled. "You can prove that he's a robot." He looked to Harry. "Harry, open control panel."

Harry frowned shook his head. "Access denied." Draco felt his eyebrows rise when he heard Harry's voice, amazed that it didn't sound at all like what one would expect when they heard an android's voice. He sounded like a normal person, his voice a calming tenor.

Lucius chuckled. "Oh! I forgot." He looked to his son. "Go on, tell him to open his control panel. You're in complete control of him and you have authority to go inside of him for small maintenance."

Draco nodded. "Harry, open control panel."

"Yes, sir, Draco," Harry said with a smile as he lifted his shirt.

The blonde watched, astounded as his perfect skin developed a rectangular crease over his entire abdomen. Slowly, his chest slid open, revealing several blinking lights, assorted circuit boards, and a several other things that Draco wasn't sure of the purpose.

"Shut it!" he cried out, averting his eyes. He had to admit, he didn't like the way Harry looked inside. He was too realistic to prove to him that he was actually a robot.

"Of course, Draco," Harry answered, his chest coming back together. It came together so perfectly that Draco couldn't tell where it was split so it could open.

Without thinking, Draco reached over and ran his hand over Harry's chest, gently using his fingernails so that he could find a possible opening.

"Nngh, Draco, t-that tickles," Harry whispered quietly. Draco's hand stopped. He looked up at Harry's face and immediately saw a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

Draco jerked his hands, almost as if Harry's skin were hot. "S-sorry," he muttered, pulling away. Harry merely smiled and lowered his shirt over his chest.

"Well, Draco, your mother and I are going to go make sure your party is going to get the kick start it needs. Come down with Harry whenever you want," Lucius said with a smirk as he took his wife's hand and led her out of the room.

The room was silent the moment his parents left. Draco found himself looking over Harry, feeling slightly awkward around the android, something that he never expected to happen around something that wasn't human. It was just too strange how lifelike that he looked. Draco expected robots to _look_ like robots. He didn't like how human Harry appeared before him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Draco?" Harry piped up a moment later, jerking the blonde away from his thoughts.

"No. In fact, I want you to stay here in my room and sit on the floor. I don't want you to _touch_ anything. I don't want you to _do_ anything. Just sit there. Am I understood?" Draco asked as he walked to Harry, staring into his eyes.

Harry cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face. "Okay, Draco."

"Good. I'll be back later," Draco muttered as he walked toward the door.

"Draco?"

Draco hissed in slight annoyance as he looked back at the android. "What?"

"Happy birthday."

~*~*~

After four months of owning Harry, Draco had learned a lot about the android he had been given. He learned that Harry was very human in many ways. Harry had to comb his hair, change his clothes, and even clean his glasses. It was the little things such as these that put Draco at ease and sometimes even made him forget that the other man that he was beginning to spend and increasing amount of time with was actually an android.

"Draco, what are you doing today?" Harry prompted as he sat on the edge of the bed, clad in the pajamas that he had put on the night before. Draco had set Harry up so that he went to "sleep" the same time he did.

The blonde looked over his shoulder at the raven-haired man. He shrugged.

"You're coming out with me today."

In Draco's mind, this was a big step. Despite the fact that he had owned Harry since his eighteenth birthday in February and it was now June, he had yet to take the other man anywhere.

He reasoned with himself that he hadn't wanted questions asked about who he was, but the blonde knew it was because he hadn't wanted people to find out that he had been turning down party invitations with his other friends in order to spend afternoons with Harry, who was much better company than his high school friends had been.

Draco didn't know why he liked spending more time with Harry than with his actual friends. He figured it was because he had more control in his relationship with Harry than he did with his actual friendships. Harry was there to please him and make sure that his life ran more smoothly, which it had been, ever since Draco accepted the other's presence.

There was also the matter of a bad break-up that he had been through in the preceding months that Draco tried to keep off of his mind. Harry had been there, with a smile and understanding, when the blonde had come home upset that rainy spring afternoon.

"I'm getting to go?" His face seemed to brighten at the thought of going out with Draco. "I'll get ready, but don't forget that you agreed to spend some time with your mother tonight. She said she wants you here for dinner," Harry said as he stood, shedding his clothing.

Draco glanced back, catching a glance of the other's body, and felt a strange clench in his chest. Harry's body had that affect on him. "Yes, I'm well aware. She reminded me last night."

Averting his gaze, Draco grabbed his clothing and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. It was one of the few places that Harry never went, for the simple fact that the android never needed to bathe or make use of the toilet.

The thought of Harry seeing him nude bothered him on several levels. First, he hadn't been seen nude since his mother helped him bathe when he was young. Second, he just didn't approve of someone else seeing him in such a way, android or not.

After his finished, Draco was back in his room, looking at the dressed Harry.

"You look very nice today, Draco. The green accents your skin very well. A suggestion would be to wear something silver," Harry said, walking over to him.

Draco felt himself flush and rolled his eyes. "Don't give me dressing tips unless I ask for them, Harry," he muttered as he picked up his silver watch, wrapping it around his wrist.

"Very well," Harry said with a smile. "Where are we going today?"

Draco shrugged. "Out. I guess since this is your first time out, we'll do something fun."

Harry's smile widened. "I like spending time with you, Draco."

The blonde nodded, the red on his face deepening a shade. "Well, let's go."

The two made their way outside. Draco watched Harry, curious to see how he was going to react to his first time in an automobile, but he didn't get the reaction he thought he would. No, Harry calmly sat next to him. He even knew to buckle up.

Draco rolled his eyes and started the engine to his car before pulling away from Malfoy Manor. As he and Harry drove into town, he couldn't help but catch himself looking at Harry from time to time. The android was entertaining in his own right. He had small reactions that had been programmed into him that Draco had found to be adorable, such as whenever you gave him something. The slight surprise in his features was priceless.

"We're going to buy you new clothes. I'm sick of you wearing my old hand-me-downs," Draco said aloud as he pulled onto the interstate.

"Alright, Draco," Harry said, the familiar smile that usually rested upon his features never faltering as he stared out the windshield.

"What colors will work best with you?" Draco asked. He had learned that conversation with Harry consisted mostly of questions.

"My hair is black and my eyes are green. Considering the hue of my skin, I would not suggest the pastel-colored items. I would go with bolder, primary colors." Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him. It was normal; whenever Harry spoke to Draco, his eyes were pasted on him.

Draco nodded. "Very well. Do you have a favorite color, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't have a preference."

Draco smiled weakly. "Well, my favorite color is silver."

"Noted. I will be sure to remember that, Draco. It'll be my favorite color too."

Draco rolled his eyes, but felt strangely better. It was embarrassing, but this was the first time that he had actually told someone his favorite color. He hadn't wasted the information on his so-called friends from high school. He had known that they wouldn't care about little things like that in the long run. They were more worried about parties on their parents' yachts and spending the summer along the coasts of Europe.

And just knowing that Harry was the only person he had shared this tiny bit of information with, Draco knew now that he had grown closer to the android he hadn't wanted than with the friends he had.

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw Harry turn his gaze to the dashboard.

"Draco, are you aware that you are going twelve kilometers over the speed limit and that there is a law enforcement officer waiting around the next turn?"

The blonde realized that he had lost himself in thought and immediately slowed down. "Thanks, Harry," he muttered as he indeed passed a police car the next street over.

"Can you drive?" he asked a moment later. He had never thought to ask the android, as he had never taken him out of the house, and he had no intent to let him drive today, but it would be something to know for the future.

"Yes. I have been programmed to maneuver everything from automobiles to bicycles. Would you like me to drive for you at some point in the day, Draco?"

"Not today, Harry," he said with a smirk as he pulled to a stop light. It was a familiar answer he had learned he was giving the android. He was curious to see what he could do, but found once he knew Harry could do it, he liked doing it more himself.

"Draco, are you meeting your friends at the mall? I have become aware that you have not seen your school acquaintances since your graduation three weeks ago."

"You've been paying attention, have you?" Draco chuckled as he pressed his foot down slightly on the gas.

Even Harry had noticed that he wasn't spending time out much any longer. It was strange that most afternoons lately consisted of playing games with him in the game room or having Harry follow him about wherever he wanted along the property. Harry's company was increasingly more enjoyable than any of the company of his friends, especially that of Crabbe, Goyle, or Zabini. It bothered him that his father had been right when he had said they were hardly his friends.

He was also sure his reclusiveness from society had nothing to do with his break-up with Marcus Flint during spring break when he had refused to go with the other man to visit the beaches of Cornwall. He hadn't seen Marcus much, as the other man was currently attending a university on the opposite end of the country. Draco had refused, simply because his parents had insisted he join them in the Mediterranean instead.

As much as he loved Marcus—and he loved him a lot—he knew his feelings weren't returned the moment Marcus called him to chew him out about his decision. He'd said that Draco was too emotionally distant from him, and he couldn't keep up the long-distance relationship that they had been working on for the past two years. He'd needed someone that was "there" for him.

…Maybe there was more to his reclusion than he was prepared to think about at the moment.

"Yes, I've been making note of how to spend your time to consider ways that you can use it more effectively, should you ever ask for a suggestion for time management."

"No, it's summer. Just keep reminding me whenever I have engagements that require my presence."

Upon arriving at the mall, Draco took Harry to several outlets. After buying the android a small wardrobe, Draco had to wonder if he was crazy for spending so much on what were basically accessories for a toy. Once Harry was gone, the clothes would go to waste as Harry was physically smaller than Draco and the blonde wouldn't be able to wear the clothes.

After leaving the last clothes store, Draco began looking around for the pleasure of it. Harry was following closely behind him, carrying the several bags that contained the clothing that Draco had purchased for him. Draco was fairly surprised that Harry wasn't questioning him about the various things around him, but had chalked it up to the rule he had laid down before entering the mall: "don't speak unless spoken to."

"Draco!"

The blonde swiveled around, bumping into Harry, as he looked behind him. From across the walkway, he saw Pansy Parkinson.

The black-haired girl quickly approached him, her bags swinging at her sides as she slowed to a stop in front of him.

"Draco! Darling! I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer; however, she continued. "I've been spending so much time here, it's crazy! Have you seen the sales and—" She paused, eyes settled on Harry. "Who is this?"

A clenching feeling of nervousness hit him. "Uhm, this is Harry."

A knowing smile spread over Pansy's face as she dropped her bags and jerked Draco toward her, the normally lithe man making a messy, clunky stumble as she pulled him close to her.

"Is he your new boyfriend, Draco? He's cute," she whispered, her hand gripping his forearm.

Draco glanced back at Harry, who was watching their interactions with a smile, and then looked down to the dark-haired girl. Pansy had long since known of the blonde's preferences, having pestered it out of him with her repeated attempts to date him throughout their high school careers.

"Uhm, no. He's not my boyfriend," Draco answered sheepishly.

Pansy released his arm. "What's stopping you from getting with him? Is he_straight_?" she asked, her voice dropping at the last syllable as if it were a dirty word.

Draco immediately felt a strange sense of relief. She hadn't noticed that he was an android, but then again, how could she? He was so well-created that even Draco sometimes forgot that the eyes that were looking back at him were made of glass and that the skin he brushed against was simply synthetic.

"Yes, he's one of my father's business associate's children. You know, James Potter?" he lied, using the first business associate of his father's popping into his mind.

Pansy chuckled, "Well, if you can turn him to the dark side, I'd say do it. He's cute, much better than Marcus." She walked over to Harry and held her hand out. "Hello, Harry Potter. My name's Pansy. It's nice to meet you."

Harry smiled. He placed the bags on the floor by his feet and shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Pansy. Are you friends with Draco?"

She reddened and glanced back at Draco. "Sure am. I've known him since we were children."

"You're the first friend of Draco's that I've met," Harry said.

"So, how long is he staying with you, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, uhm, he's staying the summer with me," he answered flatly, unable to think of anything else. Harry didn't say anything. Draco was more than glad that the other hadn't offered up any information to Pansy.

She nodded. She opened her mouth to say something more when Harry grabbed Draco's arm.

"Draco, it's an hour until your mother wanted you home."

"Isn't that cute? He's making sure that you're a good son," Pansy said with a chuckle.

Draco gritted his teeth and looked at Harry. "Don't give me any more reminders, Harry," he muttered.

Harry nodded.

"Well, I need to get going. I'm meeting someone in about ten minutes," Pansy said, picking her bags up once more.

She approached Draco and pulled him close. "Stop thinking about Marcus and go for it with him. He looks moldable."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Pansy," he muttered as she pulled away from him.

Pansy gave one final wave and was gone.

"It was very nice to meet one of your friends, Draco. Will I meet any more?" Harry asked. Draco glanced over and the other was standing at his side, the bags once again in his hands.

"Hopefully, not today," the blonde muttered as he began walking through the mall, in search of an exit that would lead him back to his car.

The evening spent with his mother went exactly as he thought it would. The two chit-chatted about various things over dinner and ended up putting a puzzle together. Draco had left Harry to clean his room, as the android had no reason to eat and could finish the thousand-piece puzzle that they were working on in less than five minutes.

The topic of conversation over the puzzle was the mall trip and his father.

Lucius was currently on a business trip. He had been called upon by the ambassador of Greece for some help from the British central government. Draco had wanted to go along with him, but didn't have the heart to leave Harry behind. He also didn't have the courage to bring Harry along with him.

"How did Harry like the Mall?" Narcissa asked as she placed a piece along the side.

Draco felt a blush creep over his features. "He's an android. He likes what I tell him to like and he hates what I tell him to hate," he answered with a shrug, his fingers running over the pile of pieces before him.

"He has more personality than that. It's not as if you're carrying the toaster oven around with you."

"He's a robot, Mother. True, he has more personality than a regular appliance, but he would've liked me either way. Just because he has a personality programmed into him, doesn't mean he actually has a personality. It can be edited to something else if I really want it to," Draco said, taking a piece of the puzzle and attempting to make it fit.

"If that's how you really see it, Draco, then why do you insist on dehumanizing him for yourself? Is it such a crime to view him as more than an appliance?" the woman asked, examining a piece before placing it back down on the table, glancing over at her son.

Draco didn't meet his mother's gaze. Instead, he continued to look down at the pile of pieces.

There was a very good reason that Draco kept, as his mother put it, dehumanizing Harry. It was the simple fact that seeing the other as more than just a robot that was going to help him in everyday life meant that Draco could allow himself to feel for him like he would a normal person.

"It's just easier to see him as a machine, Mom," he said softly.

"You aren't afraid of developing feelings for him, are you?" Narcissa asked, her eyes not moving away from her son.

Draco allowed his eyes to look up, catching his mother's. The moment he caught them, he looked away. His mother knew about his sexual orientation, and even though she lamented that this meant she might never have biological grandchildren or grandchildren at all, she wanted her son's happiness more.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

Narcissa shrugged, "Well, we certainly wouldn't approve of you spending the rest of your life cohabitating with him, but well.." She paused for a moment and her faced reddened. "We made him with your preferences in mind. And he's there to help you in almost any way possible. We didn't think we'd have to end up telling you. We thought you would figure it out yourself."

Draco closed his eyes and stood. "I think I'm going to retire for the evening, Mother," he said with a shake of his head before leaving his mother with the partially-pieced puzzle.

Back in his room, Draco found Harry sitting on the small twin bed that his father had had put in his room for the android. He realized immediately that he didn't want to see him.

"Harry, get out of my room," he said softly, approaching the figure on the bed.

Green eyes flickered up to him and Draco watched as Harry stood. "Where would you like me to go, Draco?" Draco could almost see the curiosity behind the question in Harry's eyes, but he knew it was just in his head. Harry was a robot, nothing more than something that was created to make his life easier.

"I don't care, just get out of my room," the blonde hissed. Harry nodded and walked past him, his feet padding softly on the lush crème carpets that covered the floors of the room.

The minute the door shut, solidifying his solitude, Draco plopped himself on top of his bed. He immediately turned over, his foot hitting one of the posters of his bed, Draco wincing quietly as he did.

Had his parents really gotten him Harry, an android, to treat as a real companion? Had they really expected him to become a friend and perhaps even a lover to their son?

The thoughts ran through his head and he knew that it wasn't okay. What business did his parents have in getting him such a gift? Did they really not trust his decisions enough to let him pick and choose his own friends and… well, lovers? They really had gone out of their way to create this being that would be what they thought would fit Draco's wants at the same time of fitting their own?

Draco felt slightly ill at the thought. Had they really, at some degree, really expected their son to try to sleep with Harry?

While Harry's body was attractive, he didn't look more attractive than any other man Draco had ever seen. In fact, Draco knew many more attractive men that were definitely much better-looking.

It brought him back to his first time seeing Harry, and mentioning aloud that he didn't think that other was very attractive. He still stuck with that. Harry was too real for an android. Why had the creators gone out of their way to make him imperfect? For the purposes of realism?

The blonde didn't want to think about it. His mother had put thoughts in his head and he didn't want them changing his feelings about anything.

He thought briefly about what his mother had said. He didn't think that his parents had figured he would try to fool around with the birthday present that they had gotten him. Perhaps he should have. Harry wouldn't have said anything, and it was easy to teach him simple tasks.

Draco's face turned red at the thought of teaching Harry such tasks. The blonde knew that he could password-protect information with Harry. Passwords were simply an extra step, as he could tell Harry that he was not to tell anyone the information that Draco had just passed along to him.

A thought ran through Draco's head and he walked to his door. Opening it, Draco called for Harry, who responded and immediately made his way back to Draco's bedroom.

"What can I do for you, Draco?" Harry asked with a pleasant smile.

Draco's face remained red. "Harry, I have a few questions to ask you. I want you to answer them, honestly, to the best of your ability." He paused for a moment to gather himself, and Harry merely nodded once more.

"What do you know about sex?" the blonde asked, taking a seat on his bed.

Harry's eyes watched Draco take a seat, his face calm and relaxed. "Sexual intercourse is the action that people engage to procreate and, oftentimes, for pleasure," he stated matter-of-factly. "Why do you ask, Draco?"

"Do you know how to engage in sex? Do you know what a hand-job is? Do you know what a blow job is? Do you know what anal is?"

Harry nodded, his eyes still trained on Draco, "I know how to participate in sexual situations. Is there something that you want me to do, Draco?"

"Not today. In fact, do not tell anyone that I talked to you about this. This is to be kept strictly between you and me, am I understood?" Draco asked, his eyes no longer looking at Harry. His gaze was focused on the carpet.

"Yes, understood, Draco. Is there anything else you want me to do?" he asked, approaching the bed.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you go do your weekly self-maintenance?" he suggested, looking up at the black-haired android. It would give Draco another hour of alone time as Harry ran his diagnostics and cleaned any stains off of the synthetic skin that covered his body.

Harry nodded. "Of course." He then headed into the bathroom and began his maintenance.

Draco let his mind wander while Harry was gone.

Through the next several days, Draco avoided all subjects regarding Harry with his mother. He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to take in what his mother hadn't explicitly said. What they had done was largely inappropriate, but what was he supposed to do? Get rid of Harry to prove a point? Talk to them about that embarrassing subject? He'd rather not.

He also found himself considering experimenting with Harry. He wondered where a kiss would lead, or what a simple touch in the right place would do. The android had pretty humanistic reactions to many things. Draco knew that he was programmed to feel pain as a defense system to keep him from destroying himself, along with being programmed to be able to be tickled. He wasn't sure how any…_pleasure_ worked with the other, but he was beginning to get curious.

But Draco still hadn't done it. Instead, he stayed upset with his mother for planting the thoughts in his mind. He kept the thoughts at the back of his mind, and wondered if he was getting desperate to think about having sex with Harry instead of finding someone for a relationship, or even just to hook up.

It was how every situation went with Harry. Once he learned Harry could do something, he'd rather him not. The problem was that this wasn't sticking as true as it normally had in Draco's mind.

The blonde was in the middle of mentally debating this and watching Harry dust his room when his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw he had an incoming call from Pansy and rolled his eyes. It had been nearly a week since he had seen her at the mall, and he was actually surprised that she had waited this long to call him.

"Hello, Pansy," Draco said as he pressed the phone to his ear. He glanced over at Harry, who paused in his work, turning his attention to his owner. The moment their eyes caught, Harry raised the duster once more.

"Draco, why don't you come out window shopping with me today?" Pansy asked, a layer of excitement rising to the surface at her question. "Bring Harry along with you; it'll be fun, and I'll be seen with some handsome men."

A smirk placed itself over Draco's features. "Pansy, if I know you, it's never just window shopping. You're attempting to recruit us to be your handymen and hold you bags, aren't you?"

A chuckle came over the line. "You got me, Draco, but I promise to not buy anything too heavy, and, besides, we haven't spent time together in ages, love. I miss you. You've been all but a recluse these last few months. You need to get out and see the sun and get out of your love nest with Mr. Potter."

"P-Pansy!" Draco yelled, his face immediate burning. "It's not like that, and you know it. I've explained that to you. Besides, he's my… he's my father's associate's son. Wouldn't it be almost unethical to have an illicit affair with him?"

"You think too much into this. My Draco didn't used to do this. When he saw something he wanted, he took it, and asked questions later. Which is exactly why I'm on my way over right now. Once your mother sees me, she'll make you come out to the car and come along with me. I won't take 'no' for an answer, and neither will she."

Draco rolled his eyes. He thought of the pros and cons of going out with Harry, and knew that he was the only one that was worried about them. His parents didn't seem to care that Harry was an android and letting his friends know that he owned one. They would probably prefer him to flash their money about in such a way.

"You win, Pansy. Harry and I will be ready. And I'm not interested in him like that."

"Whatever you say. We'll be pulling up in ten minutes," she said before disconnecting the call.

The blonde looked down at his phone and groaned. "Harry, we're going to go out, today. Do you remember Pansy from where we went to the mall the other day?"

"Yes. Pansy Parkinson, your friend from the mall, right?" Harry asked as he turned away from the shelf, dropping the duster to his side.

Draco nodded. "Yes, she's coming to pick us up. We're going to go back to the mall and follow her around and carry her purchases."

Harry cocked his head to the side, his face displaying his curiosity. "Will it be fun?"

The blonde smirked. "Well, we'll manage," he grinned.

Pansy arrived a little later than she'd said, and Harry and Draco made their way to the Parkinson family car, a luxury Sedan with its own driver.

The dark-haired girl sat in the back seat with a smile as the driver got out of the car to seat Harry and Draco. Harry seemed confused by this, but Draco quickly told him to just sit down and let the man do his job.

Pansy cocked a curious eye, but Draco immediately changed the subject.

"So, are you 'window shopping' for something in particular, or is it just us travelling about the mall, following Her Highness while she looks for something that catches her fancy?" Draco's face was smug.

"Nothing in particular. It's more of a ploy to get you out of the house. Seeing you the other day reminded me how much I missed you, Draco." Pansy reached over and took her friend's hand. Draco regretted the smug comment.

"Anyway, there's something I think you should see whenever we get to the mall," she began again, releasing Draco's hand and letting it settle back into her lap.

Draco glanced over at her, noticing that her knees seemed to come together in a way that said to him that whatever she thought he needed to see, he wasn't going to like it.

"Very well," Draco said with a shrug as he forced himself to relax into the seat. Looking over, he watched Harry sit almost motionless in the chair. His eyes were focused on the back of the seat before him.

"Your driver is speeding," Harry said a moment later, breaking his gaze from the back of the seat. He looked over at Pansy. "It's dangerous to speed more than five kilometers over the speed limit, and he's going fifteen."

Pansy blinked at Harry before arching a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "Pettigrew, please slow the car down and drive the speed limit, or I will alert my father of your unsafe driving habits."

"Harry, don't pay attention to the driver," Draco hissed. Harry looked at him, a frown on his face.

He opened his mouth for what Draco thought would either be an apology or a statement of understanding, but Pansy spoke up instead.

"My, Harry. You do notice the smallest things. Thank you for saying something. Pettigrew has been speeding lately. He got my father pulled over the other day on his way to the office and made him late for a big meeting. If you notice again, let me know."

Harry opened his mouth, but Draco stopped him. "He will."

The short drive to the mall was filled with conversation between Pansy and Draco, mostly about their high school. Harry listened intently and Draco noticed that he seemed to mimic their reaction to the stories, smiling when they smiled and laughing when they laughed. Draco would've thought that this would be unnerving, but he found it almost charming.

The first hour and a half spent at the mall was spent in mostly smiles and laughter. Draco was beginning to regret having spent much of the last few months alone. It was nice to be around others, or, at least, it was nice to be around Pansy. He still wasn't sure about reconnecting with the other people that he used to spend time with.

Draco's laughter stopped abruptly when he nearly ran into Pansy.

"What's wrong?"

She looked back at him, her face having lost the glow of laughter it held up until a moment before. "Remember when I told you there was something I wanted to show you?"

Draco glanced in the same direction that he saw Pansy's eyes trained and immediately felt his stomach plummet. The smile that had been sticking to his cheeks immediately fell.

Before him, kissing the lips of a beautiful, young woman, was Marcus.

The curvy brunette had on the uniform of one of the fast food places located in the food court. Marcus had her pressed against one of the small stretches of wall between stores, his lips almost fused against hers.

"Her name is Flora Carrow. They've apparently been dating since before you and Marcus were broken up. I probably should've told you in private, but I didn't think you'd believe me since you and he had such an illicit affair… and honestly, I didn't know how well you'd take his new partner being a female."

Draco tore his eyes away from the scene and steered them to look at his slightly-worn pair of dress shoes. "Pansy, I do believe it's time for Harry and I to get back home. Mother and I have a puzzle to finish."

Draco hit the sheets of his room the moment he arrived. When he entered the house, he was obviously upset, but it wasn't to the point of tears. No, Draco would not cry over the scene he had witnessed. He was stronger than that.

However, the tugging feeling in his chest would've told one otherwise. It didn't bother him that Marcus had cheated on him. What bothered him was the simple fact that he had cheated on him with a girl.

The blonde wondered if their time together had been serious, or if it was just an experiment for Marcus to explore his sexuality.

"Draco, are you okay?"

Sitting up, Draco remembered that he had been too distracted to even send Harry into the other room so that he could be alone.

"I'm all aces, Harry," he muttered without getting up. He needed to think of something Harry could do. If he just sent him out of his room, his mother might get suspicious, and he didn't need her in the room with him, hovering over him.

"But you seem really sad. Did that man at the mall make you upset?" Harry asked, sitting at the side of the bed, next to Draco. The blonde jumped slightly when he felt Harry place a hand on his back. It was calming, but Draco wasn't sure he'd wanted Harry to do it.

"Harry, what would you do if you saw someone you loved in the arms of another person?" Draco paused and chuckled bitterly to himself. "You probably don't even understand what I'm trying to ask, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but I'm here for you, Draco. If there's anything you need, I'm here."

Draco sat up and arranged himself in a sitting position next to Harry. He bit his bottom lip softly before leaning over and pressing his lips to Harry's.

The reaction he received was comforting. Harry immediately returned the kiss. Draco deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue into the other's mouth.

He frowned whenever he ran this tongue over the inside of Harry mouth, immediately put off by the fact that it didn't feel quite like kissing a real person. He could feel the craftsmanship put into Harry, but the moment his tongue ran over the small button at the roof of his mouth, Draco pulled away.

He looked at Harry and placed a hand on the other's face, a smile turning his features.

"You'll always be here for me, right?"

Harry nodded. "Of course, Draco."

"Then that's good enough."

End.


End file.
